


Lifeline

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinner goes to the club and meets a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

Marco had dragged him off to some club, claiming that he needed to get out of the house and remember what it was like to live life, instead of wandering around his apartment in his boxers like a zombie.

Spinner had disagreed at first, saying he was perfectly fine and in no way mourning the breakup with Darcy. Eventually Marco had broken him down and here he was. Sitting at the bar of a club he couldn't remember the name of and watching Marco dance with Dylan and Ellie dance with Paige. Marco had brought the girls along to help be Spinner's personal cheer up committee.

He sipped his soda and watched the writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor for a moment before turning back to the bar and sighing. 

“Spin, what are you doing here?” A voice asked, close to his ear, warm breath caressing his cheek. He looked over his shoulder and came face to face with Jay, of all people.

“They,” he gestured to his friends' part of the dance floor, “dragged me here.”

“Why?” Jay asked, blue eyes twinkling in the club lights.

“'Cause they think I need to be cheered up or something.” Spinner muttered into his glass.

“Ah, the breakup with the Jesus freak?” Jay smirked.

“Yeah.” Spinner let the comment about Darcy slide for now.

“You don't look very cheerful.” Jay observed, looking his friend over.

“I'm not really.” Spinner said, finishing off his soda.

“That's a shame. You should dance with me.” Jay said suddenly.

“Why?” Spinner asked suspiciously. He and Jay had dated on and off again throughout the years with the occasional girlfriend in between them.

“Old times' sake.” Jay shrugged and held out his hand.

The thing was they hadn't dated in a while and Spinner wasn't sure he wanted to get back with Jay anymore. 

He glanced to the outstretched hand and Jay's impossibly blue eyes and took the hand that was offered to him. He let Jay pull him out to the dance floor, saw Ellie smirk over Paige's shoulder at him and let the beat move through his body, making him sway against Jay.

Soon, Jay's hands had settled on his hips, guiding his movements and Spinner's arms were around his neck, letting himself be led in the dance.

Jay leaned down and whispered in Spinner's ear, “Come home with me?”

Spinner looked up at him, a smile curling his face. “You'll do, I suppose.”

Jay gave him a mock offended look, but they walked out hand in hand to his car.

~*~

They lay together in the afterglow, the sweat soaked sheets sticking to their bodies, Jay smoking a cigarette and Spinner staring idly up at the ceiling.

“So, what does this make us?” Spinner asked, not bothering to look at Jay.

Jay exhaled smoke and glanced over at him. “What do you mean?”

“What are we now? Are we back together, or what?” Spinner questioned.

“Frankly, I don't really want to be in a relationship right now and I don't think you do either, so let's just leave it as two people who have sex once in a while. Nothing wrong with that.” Jay took another drag off of his cigarette.

“Okay.” Spinner agreed, stealing the smoke from Jay's hand and taking a drag of his own. 

Not everyone had to be in love. Being in love was overrated anyway, Spinner thought, blowing smoke rings at the ceiling.


End file.
